In heating installation with several heating circuits, for example floor heating systems with several heating circuits for example, there exists the problem of providing a hydraulic balancing between the several heating circuits. For this, it is known to provide a balancing valve in each heating circuit, with which balancing valve the flow through the respective heating circuit, i.e. in particular the supply flow through the heating circuit, can be limited. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the setting is only optimal for one design point of the installation due to the fixedly preset opening degree of the balancing valves. In operational conditions deviating from the design point, the setting as a rule leads to an increased energy consumption of the delivery pumps. Moreover, the setting of such balancing valves requires quite some effort. Valves which are closed-loop controlled with regard to differential pressure can also be used instead of balancing valves to be set manually. These however are mechanically complicated and thus expensive.